


The abduction

by Public_Ray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: “Breaking news, this just came in. A fifteen-year-old boy, by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, has gone missing. He was last seen walking home from school according to his friend.”
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you readers know. I watched ‘Megan is missing’ and ‘The poughkeepsie tapes’ before writing this. 
> 
> I'm still paranoid being in my room alone.

Lately, Kuroko has felt like he was being watched. And followed around. He does not know why he feels this way, because whenever he looks around or back; there is nothing there. 

Kagami said that he was probably being paranoid when he talked to him. 

“Have you ever felt like you were being watched?” He asked suddenly, during a break at practice. 

“Well, I have but it’s seldom.” He said and drank some water. “Why?”

“That’s how I’ve been feeling lately.” Tetsuya wrapped his arms around his body. His friend looked at him and stood up.”You’re probably just being paranoid. Besides, who even cares about you? You’re barely visible.”

Perhaps Kagami was right for once. Maybe.

“Maybe you’re right. But also, that was awfully rude of you, I know for a fact that more people care about me than there are for you.” He said bluntly and ran off before Kagami could scream at him again.

So he decided to ignore the feeling and blame it on something else. Anything else, like the cold wind breeze, or a window reflection, or even his own shadow. It was getting ridiculous. 

However, once he noticed that his bedroom was getting tampered with, did he finally grow alarmed. 

Call him a coward or a wuss but he couldn’t help but feel scared. But, it’s not like he can do anything until he has evidence. His parents set up video cameras in his room that night, hoping that it was just some animal that had crawled inside and not something else.

During his walk to school, he noticed something. The same red car that he had noticed outside maji’s and his house were there. He only remembered it because of that muddy stain on the door. It had dark tinted windows so he could not look inside.

But there is something he knew. Something was off about the car, or the person behind the wheel, the same thing. 

He started taking another way to school. And although it took longer to get to school, it was worth it for the car was nowhere in sight. ‘Waking up early was worth it’ He mussed.

Kuroko almost ran at the sight of that red car. It was right outside his school.  
His heart pace sped up and his walking increased in speed until he was almost running. 

The car drove just as he left the school grounds, and it was getting noticeably closer to him. He paused his walking and decided to just talk to the driver. If something were to happen he would use his misdirection or something.

The car went next to him and the window rolled down, showing a middle-aged woman with a tight smile. A fake smile. “Hi sweetie, you alone?” She asked with a supposedly sweet tone that sent shivers down his spine.

“Um no, I’m with my friend…” Now he was getting uncomfortable.

“Ah, I don’t see anyone else. Hey, could I ask a favor? I’m not from around here and I’m kinda lost. Could you just point out a few things on my map? If you don’t mind, that is.” 

In a situation like this, you would help the stranger. However, because of the many times, he’d seen the car and because of the horrible feeling in his stomach, he had to politely deny her request. Subtly of course.

“Ah, I’m not that good with directions either so it would not be any good if you got even more lost because of me. I’m sorry.” He bowed and turned to walk away. His heart stopped when he heard the car door open. She stepped out.

“Then, can I just show you something? It will be quick.” She walked towards him with a towel in her hand. And even though he denied her she continued her way to him.

Finally, she stood next to him and gave him the towel. He took it slowly and inspected it. There was nothing on it but before he could point that out he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

His body fell forward and his face hit the towel. The woman looked around and quickly grabbed him and ran back to the car, putting him in the back seat. She got inside and drove off.

Kise’s phone interrupted his photoshoot, he looked towards his bag and gave his manager an apologetic smile, and walked over to it. He fished out his phone and made a confused ‘huh’ sound when he saw who the caller was.

“Kagamicchi?” 

“Kise, hey.”

“Hii, why are you calling me? Did you miss me?” He asked jokingly.

“No way, never, stupid blonde!”

“So cruel…” Kise did a fake cry. But he was surprised when Kagami’s voice suddenly got serious.

“Anyway, the reason I called was that I wanted to know if you have seen Kuroko today? or yesterday. Like, have you seen him at all or even just talked to him?” 

Kuroko? 

“Kurokocchi? Ah, no. I haven’t. Why? Is he missing?” Kise sounded worried, Kagami noted on the other end. But it’s obvious why. Kise and Kuroko were such good friends.

“He hasn’t been to school for two days. And I would know if he was here because he always comes up and scares me at least once a day.” Kagami's voice sounded so panicked that even Kise started feeling panic.

“I-I’m sure he’s just sick. Wait a few more days and see if he turns up then. Or you can just visit his house.” Kise said.

There was no answer and it was just quiet from Kagami’s end but eventually, the red-head muttered ‘Alright’ and hung up. 

Kise stared at his phone for a few more seconds before his manager came up to him. He went back to his photoshoot.

Although he was advised to just wait for a little, he did not wait. This was Kuroko. His shadow. His best friend. As far as he knows, every time Kuroko is sick he still comes to school, so, strangely, he didn’t come to school this time. 

After his phone call with Kise, he phoned Aomine and got the same answer as Kise, if not slightly different. “Hah? Did you lose Tetsu? You sure you didn’t just miss him or something? His ass is invisible-”

“I know that!”

And even though Aomine tried to hide it, Kagami could still hear the concern in that bored tone of his. 

So that’s why he is currently walking to Kuroko’s house. Kagami had to beg the coach to lend that information to him but only because she was a little worried herself. 

He stood outside Kuroko’s house. All the lights were off. It looked abandoned. 

Turns out, no one was home.

“Breaking news, this just came in. A fifteen-year-old boy, by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, has gone missing. He was last seen walking home from school according to his friend.”

The scene switched to Kagami, with a reporter holding a microphone in front of his face. “So, Kagami-san, please tell us more.” 

“Well, he is an invisible shit that gets lost easily but I know for a fact that he hasn’t been to school. I visited his house yesterday and it was empty.” he took a deep breath. “Last time I saw him was when I had cleaning duties so he walked home alone.”

The scene went back to the news anchor.”If you have seen or heard from him, contact the police.” 

A picture of Kuroko came up on the screen along with his description. Then the news anchor started talking about other things, like the new cafe that just opened.

Kise stared at the screen in horror.

Aomine grits his teeth. With Momoi shaking beside him.

Midorima scrunched up his nose.

Murasakibara stopped mid-bite in his snacking.

Akashi frowned with furrowed eyebrows.

It was dark and gross. And wet and cold. 

Kuroko had been stripped down to just his underwear, so the cold made him shiver. His body was littered with bruises and burn marks and he had dark circles around his eyes. 

He was currently in a...basement? A cell? Whatever it is, he does not like it and he wants to go home.

The woman who had taken him had kicked him so much that he had started feeling the blood in his mouth. However, the kicking wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the burning. 

She would take a knife or a fork and hold it over a fire, then she would press that to Kuroko’s naked body, leaving multiple burn marks. 

His neck had a huge bruise around it from the time she choked him, by hanging him on a noose for 10 seconds.

He looked towards the door as it made an awful sound when it opened. The woman walked in with weird tools. She had a twisted smile on her face that promised pain on his part.

She walked over to his almost lifeless body. He barely even moved when she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to a wooden table with handcuffs. He whimpered and pleaded for her to stop.

She cuffed him to the table without any problem and put the tools she brought up on the table. His eyes turned to the items and his breath hitched. 

The woman picked up a hammer and lifted it above Tetsuya's right knee. He stared at it with wide eyes, shaking his head.

The hammer came down and a sickening crunch, along with a scream, echoed around the room.

“So Tetsu’s really gone?” 

The practice came to a halt at those words. All the seirin basketball players looked over at the entrance to see Aomine and Momoi. 

“Aomine!” 

He turned to Kagami. “I saw you on tv.” 

Kagami didn’t say anything. Actually, he hasn’t said much these past few days. Everyone has been affected by Kuroko’s disappearances but it was worse for Kagami. 

“Play basketball with me.” And with that, he turned and walked out, not looking back. Momoi stared at his back sadly and followed him.

Kagami looked at his coach and she gave him a nod, allowing him to follow the Touou students. He left.

Kagami walked over to the bench that had his phone and a water bottle. His phone had lit up at a new message and he took both his bottle and phone. 

A message from Kuroko. A picture.

Quickly, while ignoring Aomine’s and Momoi’s discussion in the background, he opened up the photo.

The sound of a bottle hitting the ground drew both Aomine’s and Momoi’s attention to the redhead. Then, not even 5 seconds later, he let out a scream. 

“Kagamin? What happened?!” They both ran over and looked over his shoulders, freezing when they saw the photo.

Momoi let out a scream and a wail and collapsed on her knees, sobbing her heart out. Aomine gasped and yelled out Tetsu’s name. 

On the photo was Kuroko. He was laying on the wooden table, his hands handcuffed above his head. His mouth was being forced open by fish hooks and part of his knee was missing. His eyes were wide open with fear and tears mixed with blood were smeared on his face.

They all felt sick. Kagami turned off his phone and was on the ground, crying lightly. His dear shadow was in so much pain and he wasn't doing anything! All Kagami did was play basketball. He walked over to the nearest trashcan and threw up his lunch. 

Momoi was still crying and whispering Tetsuya's name, hoping he would magically appear, but he never did and that was a horrible feeling.

Aomine was cussing and punching the wall so hard his knuckles bleed. He grits his teeth and looked down. Tetsu was in the hands of a horrible monster. And he couldn’t do anything.

Kise was walking home from practice. And he wanted to continue playing to get his mind off of Kurokocchi but his captain, in his normal act of aggression, kicked him out through the door. Kise complained and whined.

He stood in front of the street court and saw three figures inside. They looked familiar.

“Ah Momoicchi, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi. What are you doing?” he said when he recognized them.

“Going home…” Aomine muttered and grabbed his childhood friend by the arm and gently held her as he walked. She was still crying and clung to him as they walked.

“Eh? What happened?” He turned to Kagami but the latter looked away. 

“No...I can’t..” 

Kise was confused. Why were they so distressed? Even Aomine! And Aomine was basically known for not having basic human feelings. So it must have been something really horrible, Kise concluded.

“Tell me what happened.” He said seriously. Kagami sighed and gave him the phone. Kise took it and his heart stopped when he saw the image. An image that even basketball won’t distract him. This was permanently burned in his mind. 

His breath hitched and soon a weak sob broke out. “Kurokocchi!!”. His heart broke so much upon seeing the photo. He wept loudly. 

Kuroko was breathing heavily. His whole body hurt and his cheeks stung. He had a distant memory of getting his picture taken but that didn’t matter. The cold floor was making it a little better but it still hurt a lot.

He cried quietly and hugged himself. The sound of death didn’t sound so bad, now that he thought about it. 

The door opened once more and the woman trailed in, dragging a box with her hands. She smiled at him.

Brown eyes scanned the gym for the tall redhead. Riko sighed. Kagami wasn’t at school, she hadn’t seen him. She tsked and took out her phone to message him but he only left her on read, further aggravating her. So she called instead. 

After a few rings, he picked up. “Yes?...” 

“Don’t you ‘yes’ me, where the hell is you?!” 

“...Coach, I-.. Can’t talk right now. I’m sorry.” The phone call shut off. She stared at the screen. 

“Stupid Bakagami.”

His nails were bloody and his fists were aching. 

He had been forced to fit in the box and because of his constant scratching, the lid had a lot of blood. His throat was raw from the screaming and the begging.  
Tetsuya had been inside the box for a long time and he suspected that this was a new method of torture.

Suddenly, the box was moving. He was moving. Someone was dragging the box.

Momoi had contacted Kagami a couple of weeks later after getting a hold of herself and together they traced the photos back to the original sender's location. It was in a forest. Once they realized how close their friend was, Kagami booked it.

He ran out and down the street towards the location. 

Slowly, he walked inside the forest, using his phone as a flashlight. But he was startled when his phone started ringing. 

“What?” 

“That isn’t how you talk to your seniors, Kagami!” 

Ah, so it was the coach. 

“Sorry, I didn't look.” 

Kagami looked around and saw a weird bump on the ground that had a lot of dirt. Suspiciously.

Carefully, he walked over and inspected the ground, but was once again startled by Riko.

“Are you even listening? Where the hell are you? Momoi said you went up to the forest. I never thought there would be a moment where you actually do something even more stupid. It's the middle of the night!”

“Coach, I think I know where Kuroko is.” Slowly he got down on his knees and put the phone on speaker. And with his bare hands, he started digging.

“What’s that sound? What are you doing?”

“I’m- Just! Digging!. “ He growled out, feeling his patience running thin.

“Digging?... Wait, Kagami, get out of there!” She yelled, horrified. 

“No way! He could be here and I'm not leaving him alone again!” 

His hands were cold and hurting but he didn’t care and continued digging until he felt something hard. Slowly, he dug around the hard object and came face to face with a big box. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he wondered if Riko could hear it through the phone.

“Kuroko! I’m here! Can you hear me?” Ignoring the girl’s frantic screaming on the phone he unlocked the box and slowly opened it.

“Oh my god! Kuroko! no! Kuroko!” He screamed loudly and threw up everything and he didn’t stop until he was dry heaving. He was crying loudly. 

Riko was cold and sweating at the same time. “K-Kagami! Get out of there!”

“C-coach, he’s- he is, his body is-!”

In the box, Kuroko’s decomposing body laid lifelessly. His eyes had lost their color, his cheeks sunken in, big dark circles around his eyes. 

Kagami had just seen his best friend's rotting body. 

It was starting to get dark around his eyes from breathing too much, he fainted.

“Breaking news! The search for Kuroko Tetsuya ended just last night, his remains were found buried in the ground. Police suspect that he may have been buried alive. They are still investigating this case and-” The tv turned off.

The remote was shaking in Aomine’s hand and for the first time in a long time, he sobbed. Momoi was screaming beside him.

Midorima was shocked, to say the least, he dropped his kokeshi doll and it rolled away from his feet. To think that something so horrible would happen to someone he knew.

Kise broke down completely, not even caring about his image. The phone in his hand fell down and so did he, muttering ‘Kurokocchi’s name over and over again.

Murasakibara stopped eating entirely, staring at Himuro who was giving him a sad look. Kuro-chin is dead? 

Akashi was furious, his armchair broke under his tight grip. But under all that anger was sadness. A few tears were running down his cheeks.

Kagami laid lifelessly in his bed, staring at the wall. He bought a milkshake, hoping that his friend would come back. He’d never show up to scare him again...


End file.
